A Bloody Friday Night
by GenericWriter1
Summary: In 1984, a group of teenagers were sent to Packanack Lodge to supervise a summer camp taking place there. Seeing as the kids came the next day, they decided to party that night. Only problem with that was…the local demon and boogeyman, Jason Voorhees, was all too interested in theirs.


**_Hello everyone, you already know who it is. Ok but in all seriousness, welcome back to another story, this time revolving around Friday the 13th game. I'm really excited to see this story through because 1) I recently got back into the game and the movies. And 2) I'm ready to take on the challenge of writing a story that's not all action and heroes and villains. That being said, this being revolved around the game the first few chapters are going to be my attempts to give them personalities and things like that. Does involve an OC. Also warning on the first few chapters before Jason starts killing people. Will involve themes of racism, discrimination, and possibly involve smut. (First few chapters.) Still with me? If so, then enjoy._**

**Police Station, 1984**

"Ok, let's go over this one more time. State your name for the records."

"Records? I told you guys for the 5th time already, I didn't kill my friends. It was-"

"I know. I know. Jason Voorhees. I'm not the cops that brought you and the remainder of your friends in. I'm the final say in whether they lock you up or not. So please, I need your name."

"Miguel Hernandez." Miguel said.

"Spanish, I take it?" The cop asked.

"Colombian." Miguel sighed.

"I see." The cop asked. "First thing I'm gonna ask you is what is your relationship with the people murdered tonight?"

"Are you serious? You still think I killed them?"

"I didn't say that you did. Between you and me, the news would try to spin this as you killed them because you went crazy or something like that. I need to know the full story."

"You want the full story?" Miguel asked, slightly moving the chains attached to the table. "How we ended up at that god forsaken camp?"

"I do." The cop said.

Miguel sighed. "I would have to start from four days before we went there…"

**Upstate New York, 1984. (4 days before Friday Massacre)**

"Dude! You even paying attention?" Miguel snapped out of his daydream and turned to the voice that was talking to him. He turned to see his friend Brandon, nicknamed Buggzy by everyone on the college campus basketball team, although he could never figure out why.

"Not enough sleep last night? Too busy being on the phone with Tiffany all night?" Then there was Miguel's other friend, Adam. He was known around the school to be the edgy guy, but once again it escaped Miguel how that could be the case.

"Miguel, you were trying to get freaky with Tiffany? Out of all girls?" Then came the last guy in the friend group, Sheldon, nicknamed by everyone Shelly. Everyone knew him as the prankster, which surprisingly got him pretty popular with a few others.

"Like you got a chance with half the girls in this school." Miguel retorted. "Besides, we were talking some things out."

"As?" Brandon asked.

"I'll tell y'all, if we walk towards our cars. Want to get some food before my last class starts in a hour." Everyone agreed as they got up from their seats in the cafeteria and started walking towards the parking lot.

"We were talking about where we stand, relationship wise, because I caught her kissing Brady."

"The asshole jock? That Brady?" Brandon asked. Miguel nodded his head as he gave off a fake smile.

"Yup. Me and him had words, but nothing more than that. Tiffany told me she didn't mean for it to go that far, but I don't know. Something just doesn't sit right when I see both of them."

"But she's still not single, right?" Shelly asked, which got him a punch in the arm, courtesy of Adam.

"You're obviously not worried about their relationship, so much as seeing who's the girl that'll make you a man." Adam said, shaking his head.

"And to make it all complicated, I knew Tiffany since we were kids. So if I ever decide to break up with her, she's probably gonna guilt trip me back into a relationship with her."

"Look, childhood friend or not, if my girl ever cheated on me, it's bye bye Buggzy for that girl."

"That's why you and Jenny broke up?" Miguel asked. Brandon nodded his head with a sad and angry look on his face.

"Left me for Kenny. I don't got nothing against the dude, he's cool, but still. Shit." Around this time, the four of them were at their cars. They all were debating about where to go off campus to get food when a girl tapped Miguel's shoulder. He turned around to see AJ behind him, wearing a shirt of one of her favorite bands, AC/DC.

"Hey Miguel."

"What's up AJ?"

"Nothing…I was just wondering if you wanted to go to this live concert with me tomorrow night. I already have the tickets, I just need someone to go with me." AJ said, brushing some of her hair behind her ears.

"Depends…who's playing that night?"

"Led Zeppelin." AJ said. "Come on Miguel, I got tricked into buying 2 tickets. I need my money's worth."

Miguel felt a smile coming onto his face, but he looked down at the floor to cover it. "Oh I see. So I was just an afterthought in your choice, right?"

"Wait, I didn't mean it like…"

"Relax AJ, I'm just fucking with you. I'll go with you if not serious pops up tomorrow."

"For real?" AJ asked surprised. Miguel simply nodded his head, which got him a quick hug from AJ. "Thank you so much." She then walked the other way. Miguel turned back to his friends, who were all giving him _the_ look.

"We see you and AJ been getting really friendly this last month." Brandon said. Shelly and Adam were trying to hide their smiling by putting their hands over their mouths.

"Yeah. Friendly. That's it."

"I mean, it's not impossible to imagine you and AJ going out." Shelly added. "You both like rock bands."

"Who doesn't?"

"Both of you hate people." Adam put in.

"Certain people."

"Possibly have a crush on each other." Brandon ended with.

Miguel sighed. "Bite me." He said. The four of them got into Brandon's car and headed to a pizza place in town.

**A few hours later.**

Once the final bell had rung, everyone was bolting out of their classes, eager to start their summers as soon as possible. Miguel, however, wasn't in a rush. He slugged his bag over his shoulder once he packed his last book, and slowly walked out into the hallway. He made his way towards his dorm room and sat down on his couch when he got a knock on his door. He opened it to see Tiffany waiting outside on the opposite end.

"Hey Miguel…do you think we can talk?" Tiffany asked.

"Depends. You gonna kiss another guy once we're done?" He noticed Tiffany's silence after he said that and admitted to himself that he was being a bit of a jackass. He opened the door fully and stepped to the side. "Come in." He noticed her walking in holding her arm and rubbing it. She sat down on his couch as he closed the door.

"Alright. What's up?"

Tiffany took a deep breath, and sighed as she started talking. "I know you probably don't want anything to do with me after what happened with Brady."

"Well, it's not like you betrayed my trust after years of us growing up together."

"And I'm sorry, alright? If I could go back and not kiss him, I would've done it in a heartbeat." Miguel heard in her voice that it was messing with her head a bit. He sat down next to her.

"I just…what made you want to do it? You knew that I was gonna be pissed when I found out, so why would you kiss him?"

"I didn't mean to. He was just saying some stuff to me that I liked hearing, compliments and stuff. He went in for a kiss and got it before I could stop him. I told him that I was going out with you, and…"

"He told you to leave me and to be with him." Miguel stated. "He only wants you to fuck you Tiff."

"And you don't?"

"I told you the first time we went out, that I would only do it with you when you were ready. I wasn't gonna push you into it, or force myself into you." He saw a smile form onto Tiffany's face as she put her head on Miguel's shoulder.

"Hmm, my own gentleman, huh?"

"I guess. What happened to your arm? You've been rubbing it the whole time."

"I-It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"Tiff…"

"It…" Tiffany started to say, but she was afraid to tell Miguel. "It was Brady."

"What?!"

"It was today. I was leaving the bathroom and heading back to class, and he came around the corner and grabbed my arm and held me against the wall, in the bathroom. He was trying to make me…pleasure him, but I told him I was going out with you and I wasn't like that."

"Did he…"

"No. I got away before he could do anything." Tiffany looked up at Miguel, who looked like he was about to blow a fuse.

"Alright. I know what I'm going to do." Miguel said.

"Please Miguel…let it go. I don't want you to get arrested."

Miguel couldn't believe what he was hearing. "So let me get this straight. You, my best friend and girlfriend, want me to let go of the fact that Brady, almost raped you?"

"Miguel. You fight him and get arrested, they're not going to want to hear your side of the story. They'll say it was attempted assault. I don't want you in jail. Please…" Tiffany was practically begging him at this point. He was torn at what to do. He couldn't let Brady get away with this, but he knew Tiffany was right about the cops. They were pure racist cops, at least the ones that harassed him whenever it was later than 8pm. Him being Colombian was going to be his nail in the coffin if anything.

"Fuck it…Fuck…Fine. I won't hurt him outright. But I need to make sure you're fine. I'm going back to my parents house for the summer, if you want to stay there for a while."

"I don't want to seem like a burden or a nuisance…"

Miguel rolled his eyes as he got up from the couch. "Tiff, you know my mom loves you."

Tiffany smiled a bit. "If it's alright with them. Are you going back today?"

"No, I gotta pack some stuff. I'm gonna go over there tomorrow morning."

"Ok." Tiffany simply. "Think I can stay here for the night?"

"Tiff…"

"Please?" Tiffany said. She made puppy dog eyes at Miguel, which sealed the deal for him in that he couldn't say no.

"Ughh, you're killing me Tiff. Fine, you can stay for the night." Tiffany practically jumped up from the couch into Miguel for a hug. He hugged her back, although wondered in his mind if what he was doing was smart at all. Especially since he was going to have to deal with Brady later. They both broke the hug, and Tiffany gave him a quick kiss on the lips. They held it for a few seconds then stopped.

"I love you Miguel."

"I love you too Tiff." Miguel said, although he said it with some hesitation, Tiffany didn't seem to notice. He did notice, however, that Tiffany was blushing.

"I didn't think me saying I love you back would get you flustered."

"It's not that…" Tiffany said. "It's just that…I realized we'd be sharing a bed."

"You've slept with me several times. Fallen asleep on me more than I can count."

"Yeah but, that was before we went out."

"So it's different now?"

"Maybe…if we do anything we don't usually do."

"Oh yeah? Intrigue me." Miguel said jokingly.

Tiffany then proceeded to put her hand under Miguel's shirt and place it on his chest. "You know what I mean Miguel." She was laughing in her head, as she just made him completely freeze up.

"Wait…you want to actually...you know-"

"Have sex? Yes." Tiffany said. "You're not scared, are you?"

"You know it would be my first time."

"It would be my first time too. And I trust you enough to do it with me."

"I don't know Tiff."

"You're worrying too much. I brought protection with me, so it'll be fine." Tiffany said while leaning in closer to Miguel.

_"So what do you say?"_

**_So first chapter of this story is done. Am I possibly going to overthink a lot of stuff in this story, yes. Especially since the next chapter is going to be the first time I write smut/lemon/whatever you want to phrase it as. Hopefully it's not too awkward, but I have a feeling it's going to be. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed, and until next time._**


End file.
